are brothers a like ?
by Shin-Ryu warrior
Summary: jack and his wife Karen get a letter from Jack's yonger brother Chapter 8 is up
1. the letter

(Ok this is my first fanfic after a long decisions with my younger sister and my older brother about which I should post so this is the one so r&r ok please sugentsoins and ideas are welcome^^ toxic2(poison)  
  
intro chapter: the letter It was the last day of winter in mineral town Jack was reading a book about becoming a good father since his wife Karen got pregnant and she was wacting tv. Dear she said when was the last time we went to the bar she asked. Well said Jack you can't go to the bar because you're pregnant that's why. Oww you're no fun winched Karen. Well try to behave you're self wile I am gone to the farmer convention . Well whatever I will try she said but seriously do you have to go? Yes dear I have to go there expecting that I will hold the opening speech Well ok but no looking at the farmer girl's she said with a mad look on her face. Don't worry I won't but lets go to bed I need to get up early to catch the first ferry to the city. Your right I have to get up early too to help out my parents at the supermarket Karen said. Well try not to overwork you're self said Jack with a smile on his face. Were do you get this stuff Jack said Karen you never said that before I got pregnant. Well I was reading in a book for future fathers. Jesus next you're going to put me in a wheel chair said Karen laughing. Maybe I am overprotective I am becoming just like Rick said Jack with a smile. Don't even try Rick as our nebour is hard enough said Karen Let's just get to bed its late said Jack still smiling. The next morning when Karen woke up she noticed that Jack was already gone there was a note on the table it said dear Karen sorry I was gone so early but I had to go I will call you when I am finished here love Jack (yuck what sappy stuff toxic2(poison) ^^). What a dear well she said I hope that our baby will be just as sweet as Jack. She ate her breakfast and went out side spring sure is fast this year she thought . When went pass the mailbox she saw a letter in it she took the letter and opened it said. (Dear big brother how are you I am doing fine since I haven't seen you in a wile because I got to own uncle Tony ranch because he retired from his work so were both farmers now dad is still disappointed that I dint took over his job well everything I going fine so when you get this letter I am on my way to mineral town to see you don't worry my ranch is well taken care of so I will see you 3rd of spring see you then greetings from Jake) well isn't that nice said Karen a little mad Jack is out if town and I am gonna see yonger brother I have never met before.  
  
(wat will happen next so r&r please and ideas and advice is always welcome later) toxic2(poison) 


	2. a jack look a like ?

Ok this the real chapter of my story the other one was just an intro still ideas and thoughts are still welcome to put in the review page ok so here is the next no the REAL chapter (his brother and sister --;)  
  
chapter 2 a Jack look a like ?  
  
Karen was walking down the streets and she was thinking a younger brother man Jack never told me had a brother Jake huh well I wonder how he is like probably just like Jack. Then as she entered the supermarket her dad was once again being pushed over by Duke. Hey Jeff put it on my tab ok? Fine said Jeff but please pay your tab next time ok he said a little unsure. Yes yes I will do that the next time then as he walked out he was saying to himself what a push over. DUKE! Yelled Karen you are going to pay for that she said with a face that said hurricane. O uum Karen yes well I was going to pay when I come back. No you're going to pay NOW she yelled so hard that the priest could hear it in the confession booth. Well Karen let the man go said her dad he said he is going to pay later I trust him . Yeah right said Karen next time his going to take the whole shop with his and say his is going to pay later for it. Ok ok you got me I will pay for it. Duke paid for the six pack and went on his way. Karen you should be a little more caring for the customers you're going to scare them a way said Jeff. Don't worry dad said Karen were the only ones that have a supermarket in a 50 mile radius. Well but just to be sure don't yell so much at the people who come here. Well you're probably right I am going to work dad. Ok but don't over work you're self said her dad worried. Dad said you're are sounding just like Jack its not a big deal really. Fine fine said her dad I am going to work out some crates you can put the ones who are unpacked in the right shelf. When Karen was done with this she went home but she got past the inn she thought that Jack would call so she stopped there for lunch. Hi Ann she said o hi Karen how's the pregnancy going on ? said Ann Well some time's I need to throw up that's all said Karen o ok but don't puke on the table said Ann. Don't worry I won't but can I have the soup the jure said Karen what is that said Ann asking. O since I am pregnant I watch TV a lot said Karen and there was a show how to speak France so I learned a few new words. That sound's interesting said Ann moaning NOT. Well whatever just get me the soup said Karen. Ok I will get the soup but then a stranger walked in. He had a cap backwards and a pony tail he was a little younger than Jack but still he looked quite the same ( its Jack from Sth but since there can't be 2 Jack's I named him Jake the younger brother of Jack) hello said Dough can I help you. Huh o yeah said the stranger can a get a room for a year? He said. Wow a whole year are going to live here or something he asked the stranger.  
  
No he said I am just visiting my older brother who's supposed to live in this village can you help me he asked Dough. Well what's his name then I can help you better Dough said. His name is Jack he owns a farm in this region. O everybody knows Jack he lives in the outskirts of town. Thank you the guy said. Can I know you're name Dough said. O sorry I havened introduced myself yet I am Jake pleased to meet you he said . O thought Karen that's Jake he is early he wasn't going to be here by the 3rd I better go talk to him. Hello you must be Jake I am Karen. Hello said Jake yeah but how do you know my name? Well I just got your letter and we were expecting you. We? Said Jake getting suspicious who are you really anyway do you know my brother? He asked. Do I know him said Karen laughing he is my husband. So that's why you know me and got my letter he asked getting less suspicious. Well lets just get to our house and get you some thee said Karen. Then Ann came walking out of the kitchen with the soup and she saw Jake and Karen talking. She blushed when Jake looked at her and he and Karen came walking up to her. Hey Ann I want you to meet Jake Jack's younger brother hi said Jake cheerfully. Hi said Ann still blushing are you ok ? asked Jake. I am fine Ann stuttered and blushing even more and thinking wow he is cute and nice too. Well we better get going said Karen. Yeah well see you around Ann said Jake. Bye said getting red as a tomato. 


	3. weird people and neighbors from hell

( Athors note Hi I am back my login was somehow offline so I could not update the story I got some reviews I am happy to have red them and I took there advice put space between the line's so tadaa the new chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer :you know the drill I don't own harvest moon  
  
Chapter 3: weird people and neighbors from hell!  
  
Karen and Jake were walking down the streets of the town and they were talking.  
  
Say Jake Karen asked Jack never told he had a brother why is that?  
  
O Jake said he is probably embarrassed of me that I have done time in the slammer.  
  
You were in prison Karen asked in worries she was getting a little scared of Jake that she just met a criminal.  
  
Don't worry about it Jake said it was about 100 parking tickets I had pay for.  
  
O thank goodness Karen thought he isn't that bad but be on your guard Karen.  
  
As they were passing by people were staring at them Jake was getting nervous and whispered to Karen.  
  
Why are staring at me do they think I am from mars?  
  
No they don't see many new people so they stare at you and you look so much like Jack and I can't blame them.  
  
Ha ha you too huh said Jake laughing yeah many people think I look like my brother but enough about me what about you ? Jake asked.  
  
Well there is not much to say about me Karen said I live at your brothers farm and I work part time in my parents supermarket and I help Jack around the farm sometimes but now I can't move around much because of the pregnancy .  
  
Whoa did I hear that correctly are you pregnant well I am happy for you and Jack said Jake with a smile I am going to be an uncle dude sweet when does the little one get be born?  
  
Its sometime in winter the doc said to me and Jack was little surprised when I told him but he is very happy Karen said blushing o were here Karen said.  
  
Wow is this the farm Jake said impressed yeah I know it still needs a lot of work Karen said.  
  
Are you kidding it looks ten times better than my ranch Jake said with his mouth open.  
  
Thanks Jack and I put a lot of work in it but then a young man with glasses walk up to the pair.  
  
Hey Karen that dang dog of yours is barking at night again we don't have sound proof windows you know the guy yelled.  
  
Jake was surprised of the rudeness of the guy but then Karen shouted back well excuse me Mr. chicken wuss and tell your sister not to feed our chickens popcorn all day getting pumped with anger.  
  
The guy was getting scared and said well do something about the dog and I will do something about popuri.  
  
And then the guy went on his way then Karen said his name is Rick he used to be a friend of mine but when I married Jack he became angry all the time at me And Jack.  
  
Lets get that tea Karen said calm lets go inside ok Jake said.  
  
When they were inside Jake was looking around wile Karen was making tea in the kitchen.  
  
He was looking at pictures there was one with Jack and Karen it was probley taken when they got married Karen had a short white dress with a log veil and Jack was wearing a white tux.  
  
And there was one that Jack had his swimming trunks on and was holding something and there was a lot of other guys standing on it.  
  
Well here is the tea lets relax for a moment.  
  
( Well that's the new chapter and the chapter 4 will be ready soon but first I must do my homework --;) 


	4. Jake vs Cliff

Athors note: yo all you hm lovers i am finshed with the new chapter i am pleased that a pro reviewed my story thanks fairy friend   
  
(does a back flip in his room) but back to the point to the story enjoy   
  
Chapter 4 Jake vs Cliff  
  
As Jake and Karen were drinking their tea Karen asked   
  
Karen:Say Jake do you really wanna stay here a whole year it can be a boring town you know   
  
Jake:Well i will be ok at least this town has some event,s.  
  
Karen:Does,t youre town have any special event,s.  
  
Jake:Nope but i have get back at the inn its almost dinner time.  
  
Karen: ok but be sure to come back in the next day then Jack will be back.  
  
Jake:Ok i will see you around bye.  
  
as Jake was walking down the streets the sun already set and there was a red glow in the air.  
  
Jake:well this sure is diffrent from my town.  
  
But when Jake entered the inn there was something going on and Jake had a bad feeling about this  
  
Ann: Dad i make my own choice's in life keep off my back  
  
It was Ann the inn keeper's daughter was screaming and running down the stairs   
  
but then bumped into Jake.  
  
Ann: O i am very sorry see you   
  
And with that she disappeard into a door by the counter but Dough was still after her and then turned to Jake.  
  
Dough:O hi Jake sorry you had to hear that your dinner is in the room upstairs on the right.  
  
Jake: thank you see tommorow.  
  
When Jake went to his room he saw 3 bed's and a table on the table was a plate with cooked patato's and some pork chop's and carrots with a glass of fruit juice and Jake ate some of the food it was very good but then a stranger walked in  
  
Jake:Hi you must be my room mate?  
  
????:...... yeah watever i see you have Ann's eye on you   
  
Jake: how do you know that?  
  
????: she made those pork chop's and she cook's only for people who are her friend's.  
  
Jake:You give me the creep's who are you ?   
  
????:Sorry my name is Cliff i have been living here for two year's and i have been trying to get her heart and then you step in and you is all she she talk's about!  
  
Jake: well excuse me for interupthing your'e crusade mr!  
  
Cliff: you better wacth your'e back.  
  
Jake:Is that a treat?   
  
Cliff: well good night weirdo.  
  
Jake:same to you   
  
With some galre's at each other they stepped in there bed's   
  
the next morning Jake woke up by suprize by somebody.  
  
Ann:Good morning Jake how was your'e bed  
  
Jake: it was good thank's for asking  
  
Ann was getting a blush all over her face   
  
Ann: O stop it its nothing really   
  
Jake: Well ok when is breakfast time?   
  
Ann:Right now if you want   
  
Jake:first i want to take a shower.  
  
Ann: ok see you later.  
  
Ann was skipping down the stairs with a bright smile on her face  
  
and Jake walked to a door with the a sign shower's on it when he went in he saw a guy with red hair and blue eye's like his own   
  
but he was wearing a blue cap with UMA on it (Athors note Man i want a cap like that one ^^)  
  
Jake: Hi how are you?  
  
????: Fine thank you how are you?   
  
Jake: Fine i am Jake.  
  
????: i am Grey pleased to meet you   
  
Jake: so you stay here to huh ?   
  
Grey: no i live here i am learing to be a blacksmith from my Grandpa.  
  
Jake: another story for the scrap book.   
  
Grey: hahaha well i hope to meet you later we could hang out.  
  
Jake:sound's like a plan bye   
  
with that Jake went downstairs were Ann was waithing by a table loaded with food.  
  
Jake:Wow Is this one of those all you can eat Inn's   
  
Ann:No but i want you to feel at home you are staying a whole year who know's wat will happen.  
  
Jake:Your'e right to a fine vaction.  
  
But then Cliff walked in on the two  
  
Cliff: can talk to you Jake?   
  
He said that in a cold tone   
  
Jake:ok wat ever you want  
  
Jake said with a glare and they stepped out side.  
  
Cliff: ok now your'e in trouble get ready.   
  
Jake:when ever you are.  
  
?????: ok you two stop that or i am forced to step in!   
  
Wat will happen next who is that person? no one know's not even me :) please R&R (look's with puppy eye's ) ^^ later Toxic2 


	5. girl stuff and the side of Cliff you hav...

Athor's note :hey i got some review's but don't worry you Cliff lover's he will get what he want.  
  
But i won't tell what that's still unknow even to me   
  
O yeah my sister helped with the girl thing's i don't know anything about girl's so here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5 Girl stuff and Cliff's side you never seen before   
  
When we left Jake and Cliff and that stranger.  
  
Karen and the town girl's were on the beach talkin about their live's   
  
Popuri:So Karen what's up with you and that stranger.  
  
Elli:Yeah and i saw him yesterday walking in town who is he  
  
Ann: i know he stay's at the inn he is Jack's yonger brother.  
  
Popuri:So that's why he look's so familar.  
  
Karen:Exactly but stop talking about that what about you Popuri?   
  
Elli:Yeah what's up with you and Kai?   
  
Popuri: Were just friend's and i like the beach too.  
  
Karen:Yeah right.  
  
Ann: O come on Karen leave her be.  
  
Popuri:And You Ann is there spark's flying between you and Cliff?   
  
Ann: could be or not but i haven't talked to him much for some time.  
  
Karen:She is keeping Jake happy.  
  
Ann: I am not he is new so i want to let him feel at home!   
  
All:RIGHT!!!  
  
Ann:You are just sounding like Manna Karen.   
  
Karen: hey i am getting old and so are you guy's   
  
Elli:But were not pragnant your'e so lucky to have a man like Jack   
  
Popuri:Yeah he is so nice and handsome   
  
Karen: Are you falling in love with my husband!!  
  
Popuri:Just kidding.  
  
Ann:But how would be the baby like of you and Jack?  
  
Ok so that's what the girl's are talking about wat happend to the two fighting men?  
  
Jake: Who the Hell are you.  
  
Cliff: that's Tim the doc of this town Jackass  
  
Jake: Shut up!  
  
Tim/doc:Alright you two stop this fighthing what is going on.  
  
Cliff he is trying to steal my Girl.  
  
Jake:i am not she is bieing nice to me all the time.  
  
Tim/doc:So let me get this streight you are trying to steal Cliff's grilfriend.  
  
Jake what the devil do you mean i am not trying to steal anything.  
  
Cliff: Don't lie to us i know what your'e plan is.  
  
Jake:I Came to spent time with my brother nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Tim/doc:Is that so well i believe your'e word well you are coming to my Clinic Cliff for shrink treatment's every saturday we can treat this anger Cliff .  
  
Cliff: i am not crazy doc !!   
  
Jake: Yeah right.  
  
Tim/doc: don't make it any worse Mr.  
  
Then Grey came out of the inn and saw the three and he thought it was a nice conversasion.  
  
Grey: Hey guy's what's up with the anger face's.  
  
Jake:Man Grey am i happy to see a friendly face help me out here.  
  
Grey:What is going on then?   
  
Jake there acussing me of stealing Cliff's girl.  
  
Grey: i havend see you try to flirt with Ann so i belive you   
  
Cliff: Damded you are all against me!!  
  
All: WERE NOT YOU ARE THE ONE ACTHING CRAZY !!!!  
  
Tim/doc: Cliff Calm down Jake is not trying to steal Ann are you Jake?  
  
Jake:Of course not what do you think i am trying to tell him.  
  
Cliff: I will get my revenge And Ann will be mine you all just wait!   
  
And with that he ran off.   
  
Jake:What a goof ball.  
  
Grey: He can be nice but also very weird.  
  
Doc/tim: like what you say he can nice but his other side (shake's in pure fear)  
  
Meanwhile back on the beach the girls were all dicding who there escourt will be to the goddes fastival will be.  
  
Karen: mine is easy its jack.   
  
Elli:I hope the Docter asks me.   
  
Popuri: Well i don't know yet.  
  
Ann: i don't know either but i will wait who asks me.  
  
Back at the front door of the inn the guy's were talking a about the same thing   
  
Grey: Hey Doc who's your'e Date   
  
Tim/doc: i was hoping to ask Elli   
  
Grey: what about you Jake?   
  
Jake:What is the goddess fastival?   
  
Tim/doc:its when a young guy in town can escourt a girl to the square and the girl's preform a special dance and after that they go to were ever you or she want.  
  
Jake:sound's like a fun i am there but who should i aks?   
  
Yes folks the big unknown who is Jake gonna ask he will date the girl of your of the most vote's sent them to my e-mail or put them in the review page And R&R.  
  
till the next chapter called my first date in a new town.   
  
later folks Toxic2 


	6. my frist date in a new town part 1

Athor's note: so i got a few good votes and one bad vote i won't call names.   
  
But like the site say's bad review's can be the only reward for the writer.  
  
Anyway's i got some votes from my friend's and from the reader's.  
  
And I had some e-mail's from people I have never seen in reviews but they voted   
  
And that's wat matter's and I will declare the winner it was simple even I had to count 5 e-mails and 6   
  
And I am sorry if Skate punk afeded anyone I removed his reviews.  
  
And I counted the reviews and the winner is ANN yup be suprized well I am not --;  
  
and here is the next chapter   
  
discliamer: you know the drill i don't own harvest moon  
  
Chapter 6   
  
My first date in a new town part 1   
  
Grey:So Jake what are you going to do this night?   
  
Jake:Why do you aks that Grey?   
  
Grey:Well I was wondering if you can hang out with us.  
  
Tim/doc: Yeah it will be fun lets get a drink it's a wensday after all for me.  
  
Jake:Ok il see you guys after dinner here but I am going my brother is home tonight and I am going there for dinner.  
  
Grey: Ok see you later   
  
Tim/Doc: bye see you.  
  
Later at Jack and Karen's House.  
  
Karen: Hey Jake welcome dinner is ready and Jack is almost home.   
  
Jake: Hey Karen thanks For asking me over for dinner.  
  
Karen: Well we don't get much Guests for dinner Don't know why even my own perant's come once a month here.   
  
Jake: Well I am glad that I can be of help when is Jack coming?   
  
Karen:He should be in right now.  
  
Then tere was a knock on the door.  
  
Jack: Honey I am home !   
  
Karen:Jack am I glad to see you.  
  
Jake: Hey big bro did ya miss me.  
  
Jack: little brother What are you doing here?   
  
Jake: Well I am the new owner of uncle tony's ranch and I wanted to tell and visit you.  
  
Jack: I was worried dad said to me you ware not at home when he called.  
  
Jake:I forgot to tell him my new phone nummer.  
  
Karen: OK you two lets eat something before I starve.  
  
Jack: ( Gulp) That's nice dear.  
  
Jake:Geat lets eat.  
  
Karen: Ok here is my specialty France frie's   
  
Jack: it look good dear.  
  
Jake:it looks like it got burned.  
  
Karen: What is it not good ?   
  
Jake: What did I say burned I said it looks good psst bro can we eat this.  
  
Jack: Hey I still live right.   
  
Karen: Ok you two what are you wisperering about?   
  
Jake/Jack: NOTHING!   
  
After the dinner they ate with some sour face's .  
  
Jake Well its time I got back at the inn.  
  
Jack: wait il go with you to get a beer.   
  
Karen don't be late Dear.  
  
Jack: don't worry hey you still ready for the goddess fastival in the morning?   
  
Karen: hey you are looking at the best dancer of mineral town.  
  
Jake: lets go bro.  
  
Jack:Yup lets go.   
  
Later at the inn.  
  
Grey: Hey Jack its nice too see you again.  
  
Tim/Doc: Yeah lets get something to drink.  
  
Grey:So Jack who is youre esscourt?   
  
Jack: do you even want to know it my wife you jerk.  
  
Grey:Haha just kidding what about you Jake?   
  
Jake: il just watch from the sideline's .  
  
Jack: come on Little bro is that pony tail clouding youre brain of course he will get a date.   
  
Jake: o no I know you last time you set me up for a date it was a total disaster!   
  
Jack: how was I soposed to know she had a giant dog!   
  
Ann: so you guys want to order something else?   
  
Jack: Hey Ann long time no see I just have beer.  
  
Grey: Get me a double wiskhey.  
  
Tim/Doc: I just have a wine please.  
  
Ann: Ok say Jake Can I ask you something?   
  
Jake sure what is it ?   
  
Ann: Come with me then.   
  
Jake:Whats with all the secrets?   
  
Grey: good luck Jake haha.   
  
Tim/Doc: knock em dead kid.  
  
Jack: Good luck bro.   
  
Ann: umm Jake the goddes fastival is tommorow and I was wondering if you be my escourt.  
  
Jake: umm well I don't know.  
  
Ann:Come on it il be fun.   
  
Jake:Ok you got me I will come.  
  
Ann: O thank you it will be a blast.  
  
Jake: He guys I am back.  
  
Grey:So what did she wanted?   
  
Tim/Doc: yeah tell us .  
  
Jack: Come on little bro what is it ?  
  
Jake: I can't tell yet I am going to bed see you at the town square.  
  
Grey: huh ok see you later.   
  
Tim/Doc: Bye Jake.  
  
Jack: told you he get a date.   
  
Athor's note: well that's it part one Sorry I din't update my story so much I had a bad cease of writer's block well I hope to end this story as soon as possible until next time so Please R&R thanks a lot. 


	7. My first date in a new town part 2

A/n: well i got some reviews on this chapter. Yeah I know what youre thinking my name is different is Shin-Ryu warrior. Btw: this chapter is just after the other one. And il try to work on my grammar and o yeah its Gray not Grey --; But with no futher delay the next chapter part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon  
  
Chaper 7 My first date in a new town part 2  
  
Jake: Well that's just great I am in trouble now. That guy Cliff is gonna kill me I didn't want to do this. But Ann aksed me to go with her. First dreams about a girl with wings. Telling me to save the homeland. And little guys with green hair haunthing me.  
  
Ann: Hey Jake why did you left youre brother like that  
  
Jake: He yy Ann no I was just tired.  
  
Ann: You can tell me.  
  
Jake: No its nothing.  
  
Ann:Ok if you say so. But be ready at 6 am ok?  
  
Jake:Ok see you in the morning.  
  
Ann: sleep thight.  
  
Jake: Well might just get sleep.  
  
Later down stairs.  
  
Dough: Hey Ann what were you doing upstairs?  
  
Ann: its nothing dad I am going to bed see you later.  
  
Dough: She finally got a date.  
  
Jack:Hey Dough what was Ann doing upstairs?  
  
Dough: She asked youre brother to come with her on the goddes fastival.  
  
Jack: I win you guys owe me 30g  
  
Gray: that's just luck man double or nothing he gonna get a kiss from Ann.  
  
Tim/Doc: youre on!  
  
Jack:Nope I bet on the swimming fastival!  
  
Gray: I bet its tommorow!  
  
Dough: I bet it's the star night fastival.  
  
Doc/Jack/Gray:you got a bet there pal!  
  
~ tommrow at the inn~  
  
Jake: Uhh man is it 5am already. Better get dressed.  
  
Ann:Good moring Jake you got up just in time.  
  
Jake:Well don't you look pretty today. With all that flowers and that dress.  
  
Ann:Well its the one time I wear a dress. I don't like wearing skirts and I seldom wear them. But lets go to the sqare were gonna be late.  
  
~Later at the sqare~  
  
Ann: Hey Jake I am going to stand with the other girls. You go mingle with the others. And after the dance will go somewere.  
  
Jake:Ok il see you later. Good luck.  
  
Jack:So little bro you got a date huh?  
  
Jake: O quit it well ya.  
  
Gray: O come on will ya. Its not every day that Ann gets a date.  
  
Tim/Doc: Yeah it took me forever to get Elli to go with me.  
  
Jake: Well if you Guys say so. O hey Cliff how are you  
  
Cliff:....  
  
Jake: sorry Ann asked me to. How can I make it up to you?  
  
Cliff:You can't I will never find my true love. I am going to the mounthtain. And I advice you not to come near me.  
  
Jake: Look if we are going to be friends. And you will find youre love trust me.  
  
(A/n: spoiler for the chapters to come)  
  
Cliff: Well just stay out of my way.  
  
Jake:Fine watever makes you happy.  
  
Jack: will you two quit it. The dance is starthing.  
  
Jake:How many years was it when you met Karen?  
  
Jack: Its was 2 years a go when I first saw her at the supermarket. Duke the owner of the vineyard was trying to get some stuff on credit. But our father an law is a push over like Karen's mom told me.  
  
Jake: So Gray when did you met that Mary girl?  
  
Gray: I met her here in the sqare when I bumbed in to her.  
  
Jake: Ahh its over already.  
  
Elli: So Ann is that Jake youre date?  
  
Ann:Yep that's him isn't he cute. What did I say cute I mean nice.  
  
Karen:don't try to fool us Ann. We all know you like him.  
  
Popuri: Atleast Ann has a date. Kai is coming in a few weeks.  
  
Karen: well were done. Man am I tired I am moving 2 people. My self and my child.  
  
Mayor: Well that's it for this year lets give the girls a round of applaus.  
  
Ann: Hello Jake lets go to the fairy spring.  
  
Jake: Ok lets go.  
  
~A few minute's later at the waterfall~  
  
Jake:So whats so specail about this place?  
  
Ann:Well the Goddess is already a sleep. lets go back go back to the inn.  
  
~Later at the inn~  
  
Jake:Well Ann thank you for a wonderful day.  
  
Ann: No thank you. Good night Jake.  
  
Jake: Good night Ann.  
  
Ann: So what are youre plans for the rest of the season.  
  
Jake: I don't know yet. Is there any fastivals in the spring?  
  
Ann: Yup the cooking fastival is going to be held. But its going to be canceld cos the juge is sick.  
  
Jake: Well than I will be the juge.  
  
Ann: you will? Thank you now the fastival will go on.  
  
Jake:See you later then.  
  
Ann:Bye Jake.  
  
~A little later  
  
Ann: Wow can he be any more perfecht.  
  
Dough: What are you talking about dear?  
  
Ann:Its nothing dad good night.  
  
A/n: so that's the end of the chapter. I will try to keep on writhing if I don't get much home work from school . Until then. 


	8. eat your heart out

A/n:hey its been awile since i ahve updated my story. Btw thanks for all of the reviews I just want to hug you guys. Anyhow I am doing a new poll thing its about the swimming fastival. Who shall win place youre votes in the review page. And should I make Ban or Lu apear in the story? Anyhow here is the new chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: eat youre heart out  
  
~Jake is writing in his journal~  
  
Jake:Dear journal its been some time since I wrote in you. But its been great here I have met the most pretty girl here. She is so beautiful and she is nice . I don't know if she ever finds out about my past. I don't want her to find out that I am on the run for the cops. And that I am hiding here in the town were my brother lives. Sometimes I am very ashamed of myself that I can't look myself in the mirror. And some time's I just want to leave and never come back. But uncle Tony entrusted me with his farm. And I am away now Joe and Kurt are looking after it now. But it's the cooking fastival now and I am the juge. So I have go juge the dishes they made. I heard that my sister enlaw entered it and so does my bro. He was always a good cook. Well until next time journal.  
  
Ann:Hey Jake can you come now? The cooking contest is already started. Lest go already!  
  
Jake: coming Ann.  
  
Gray:Hey Jake whats up? I heard that you are the juge in the cooking contest.  
  
Jake:well you heard right I am.  
  
Gray:lets go I want to see all that food.  
  
Jack:hey little bro ready to taste my cooking skills.  
  
Ann; I am going to win this year again I tried to do my best extra.  
  
Jack:Well there is a first time for everything so prepare to be beaten  
  
Dough: like I am going to lose to you wippersnapers.  
  
Karen:Come on guys lets not get our heads fat.  
  
Jack:you are right dear. Man my babyt have an iron stomache to surevive Karens cooking sheehs  
  
Karen:Did you say something dear?  
  
Jack:nothing honey its nothing.  
  
Jake:Well I hope you guys did youre best. I am a very fine gourmet guy.  
  
Jack:o quit the act bro. You always never saw the diffrence between a burger and a hotdog.  
  
Jake:hey were I live now people know what good food is.  
  
~later at the sqare~  
  
Jack: Say Jake can I talk to you for a wile?  
  
Jake:Sure why not. Whats is about?  
  
Jacke:Well can you make Karen win just for once? I mean she never wins but I want her to win just this time.  
  
Jake:But Jack that's against the rules. I mean I can't we just have to wait and see.  
  
Jack: ok bro jut make sure Karen wins ok?  
  
Jake: no promeses for you bro.  
  
Ann:Say Jake can I talk to you?  
  
Jake:sure Ann whats up?  
  
Ann:Can you make me win? My dad always wins I and I want to win this year can you do that?  
  
Jake: I don't know Ann. I mean its against the rules.  
  
Ann:please Jake ? Il make it up to you in some way.  
  
Jake:lets just wait and see.  
  
Ann:O ok but please Jake?  
  
Jake:Il see what I can do.  
  
Ann:Thanks Jake you are a pal.  
  
Mayor: Hello people of mineral town it's the annual cooking contest. And the contest cookers are ready to show their master pices. And we have a new juge to juge the meals. Lets give him an applaus its Jake from suger town.  
  
Everybody: YAY  
  
Mayor:Here is Dough the inn keeper. And what did you bring this time Dough.  
  
Dough:It's a big fish salad with thastiki saus from Greece.  
  
Mayor: well now doesn't this look delicous. What does our juge think of it?  
  
Jake:Its very good the saus is very fresh taste. Its good realy I am giving you credit on this one.  
  
Mayor: Ok here is the towns little Chef its Ann. What did you bring Ann?  
  
Ann: I brought some mushroom salsa. Its made from wild mushrooms. That gives it the good taste.  
  
Mayor: well mr juge what do you think?  
  
Jake: this has a pretty good mix of different mushrooms. I think that's make's it so good.  
  
Mayor: Ok next is our lovely Karen. What did you make?  
  
Karen:well I made some pizza. Although it does not look like it  
  
Mayor:Ehh well ok now let us juge. Mr Jake if you take the pleasure of tasting it?  
  
Jake:ehh well now is this difffrent. It has an very unige taste.  
  
Mayor: And here is our next cook. Its our very own farmer its Jack. What did you bring?  
  
Jack: I brought some popcorn with caramel.  
  
Mayor:this looks even better then the one you buy at the supermarket.  
  
Jeff: Hey our popcorn is good.  
  
Jake:well tastes very good. And I am very proud that my brother can make this.  
  
~After an hour when all the food was juged~  
  
Mayor:And now Jake will tell us who the winner is!  
  
Everyone: YAY  
  
Mayor: And Jake who is the winner?  
  
Jake: Well now is it going to be. Ehh if I screw up nobody will like me here. The winner is ehem the Mayor will tell me he knows who the winner is.  
  
Jack:Huh ?  
  
Ann:Huh ?  
  
Karen: huh ?  
  
Basil: apple saus?  
  
Mayor: The winner is Manna!  
  
Manna: I win Yay. I win I never won anytyhing in my life. I once won a gold fish but you know bla bla bla bla  
  
Mayor: well now that's cunclude the cooking fastival. The next one is the sea fastival ok men join in if you like? The race will start in 3 weeks.  
  
~later on at the inn~  
  
Jack:Why did you let the Mayor juge the winner?  
  
Ann:Yeah that's what I want to know too?  
  
Karen: well I did not win again but it was fun.  
  
Jake: I let the Mayor chose cos. I did not want to hurt youre feelings.  
  
Jack: Yeah I know we got carried away sorry.  
  
Ann: I am sorry to Jake.  
  
Jake: its ok that you understand now.  
  
Duke: HEEE DOUGH lets give a party. My wife won the cooking fastival.  
  
Dough: well guys that's it now we have to hear Duke brag again for 2 weeks. I hope you are happy jake.  
  
Jake:*plays inocent* What I am schocked.  
  
Everybody: hahhahhaha.  
  
A/n: well that's was an other chapter please R&R yep this was the cooking part. I am lookin forward to the votes for who is going to win the swimming fastival. Until next time. 


End file.
